yusei y la niña fantasma
by Yusei Star
Summary: yusei nunca imagino lo qu encontraria en el pueblo de los duelistas errantes
1. Chapter 1

_**^.^Yusei y la niña fantasma^.^**_

Comentarios de la autora Pandora_X_Yusei:_** este fic esta inspirado en los capítulos 86,87,88,89,90(que aun no sale pero según los avances todavía no salen del pueblo) de YuGiOh! 5DS. Y trata acerca de la familia de Yusei y de una antigua leyenda en el pueblo de lo duelistas errantes.**_

El fic…

**Capitulo 1: el sacrificio**

//Flash Back//

* * *

-¡Bárbara huye!-grito un hombre de pelo castaño ojos castaños y piel morena como de unos 40 años.

-¡padre!-grito ella, la misma descripción de aquel hombre pero ella era mas joven.

Una niña como de unos 5 años apareció, su pelo negro-violeta, sus ojos rojos mostrando ternura y su piel entre perlada y pálida daba el indicio de un muerto viviente.

La pequeña pelinegra desaparecía y aparecía una y otra vez, en cada momento se acercaba mas al hombre; y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo ya lo había atravesado con un cuchillo.

Bárbara vio la escena horrorizada, como esa niña había matado a su padre y luego reía como si se tratara de un juego para ella; ese día la marco para siempre.

Tratando de encontrar la forma de acabar con las muertes, el pueblo de los duelistas errantes recurrió a un chaman; este les dijo que para cesar las muertes tenían que sacrificar a un joven de pelo negro y ojos azules como el zafiro.

Este aparecería en un caballo de metal, su parecido con ella les indicaría que es el y su presencia, calmaría las muertes por un tiempo.

//Fin del flash back//

* * *

Kiryu perdió el duelo contra Yusei y fue capturado, Bárbara le disparo a el con una pistola para que no pudiera moverse. Al acercarse mas lo noto.

Era ella, aquella niña que mato a su padre; pero sus ojos zafiro y el hecho de que cuando llego con su D-Wheel las muertes habías cesado por completo.

-¡el es!-grito Bárbara llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué ocurre Bárbara?-pregunto uno de los hombres.

-no lo ven, desde que el apareció la niña no ha matado a nadie-hablo Bárbara. con esto todos empezaron a murmurar, ella tenia razón, desde que el llego no había aparecido.

-entonces el es el sacrificio-dijo otro hombre, los hombres ahi miraron a Yusei incrédulos; no pensaban que la profecía del chaman fuera cierta.

Yusei no comprendía lo que estos hombres decían, el solo quería salvar a su amigo Kiryu.

* * *

En la distancia, una pequeña veía lo que los "pueblerinos" querían hacerle a Yusei.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto, sus ojos rojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¿Por qué quieren matar a mi hermano?, los matare a todos si le hacen algo-la voz de la pequeña era muy inocente, no sabia que realmente era malo matar.

-pronto, no quedara nada-y con esto finalizo.

TBC…

* * *

Pandora_X_Yusei: espero les haya gustado, por ahora me despido.

Pandora_X_Yusei: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	2. la pequeña fantasma

_**Advertencia: el siguiente fic tiene personajes que son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, no son míos. la es basada en capítulos de la serie YU-GI-OH! 5DS.**_

Comentarios de la autora Pandora_X_Yusei: je je je, pues en esta ves, vamos a conocer a la supuesta fantasma y "mala" del fic. __

**Capitulo 2: la pequeña fantasma**

Llevaron a Yusei y a Kiryu hacia la montaña, y luego fueron por el chaman; mientras Nico y West seguían arrastrando la D-Wheel de Yusei por la montaña.

Ya de noche, y durante el cambio de turno; Yusei golpeo a Kiryu en el estomago dejándolo inconciente y escapando con el "peso muerto" por así decirlo // ya que Kiryu andaba en el plan de estoy muerto en aquel rato XD//.

* * *

Una pequeña caminaba sola por aquel pueblo, sus ropas blancas desgarradas y manchadas de sangre; su pelo negro-violeta largo y bien arreglado y llevaba un bebe en sus manos.

Todos miraron aquella figura llena de ternura, parecía una muñeca de porcelana muy fina. Pero nadie podía ver el rostro del bebe; ella lo tenia en sus brazos de tal forma que solo ella veía su rostro.

Bárbara era la única que la miraba extraña, le parecía familiar, pero ¿¿por que??…

¡¡era ella!!, ¡¡la niña fantasma!!

La pequeña dejo caer al bebe en brazos, el cual se convirtió en cuchillos, dagas y espadas. Todos empezaron a correr creando un verdadero caos.

A medida que iba avanzando; mataba a todos cuanto se le atravesaba, pero en cuanto llego a Bárbara. La cual estaba en shock.

-nunca acabaras con migo, eres una tonta por traicionarme-susurro y luego siguió caminando hacia las montañas para matar a quien se encargaba del pueblo.

Rotton…

* * *

Rotton había salido del pueblo, su intención, dar muerte a Yusei de una ves por todas; sabia la relación de Yusei con la leyenda de la niña y la única forma de detener la matanza era la sangre de el.

* * *

Volviendo con Yusei y el "muerto" de Kiryu…

Bueno pues cuando ya habían salido de las minas, Kiryu le dice a Yusei **" te pedí que me dejaras en paz" **luego empuja a Yusei el cual resbala se golpea la espalda de paso se lleva a Kiryu el cual amortiguo el golpe por que cayo en sima de Yusei // ojala hubiera sido yo gua gua gua// para luego caer por un pequeño barranco y terminar el un cementerio.

En ese momento en que Kiryu se culpa por las muertes, Yusei lo "intenta" // por que no lo logra// convencer de que no es su culpa; llegan Nico y West con el D-Wheel de Yusei.

Los niños se alegran de verlos a salvo y les piden que escapen en el D-Wheel, pero en ese momento llega Rotton y 2 del grupo de Marco para capturar a Yusei. Yusei le dice a Kiryu que se lleve a los 2 niños para poder enfrentar a Rotton.

La pequeña ya casi llegaba a donde se encontraba el cementerio de la montaña.

-pronto hermano, ya falta menos-dijo

Tbc…


	3. yusie y pandora

_**Advertencia: el siguiente fic tiene personajes que son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, no son míos. la es basada en capítulos de la serie YU-GI-OH! 5DS.**_

Comentarios de la autora Pandora_X_Yusei: je je je, pues en esta ves, vamos a conocer a la supuesta fantasma y "mala" del fic. __

**Capitulo 3: Yusei y Pandora frente a frente**

Rotton llega a donde se encuentran Yusei, Kiryu, Nico y West, Yusei se enfrenta a Rotton mientras los otros 3 se adentran de nuevo en la mina.

* * *

El cementerio se lleno de sombras, las almas que murieron en las montañas claman justicia a ella; el único e indiscutible **Ángel de la muerte.**

La pequeña de ojos sangre avanzaba mientras miles de almas se postraban ante ella clamando y suplicando venganza. Ojos rojos avanzo hasta poder quedar frente de la montaña.

* * *

Yusei invoco a Drill warrior al campo, luego activo su efecto, redujo sus puntos de ataque a la mitad, para luego atacar directamente a Rotton.

Pero Rotton activo la carta Dynamite Wall para retirar el monstruo de Yusei del campo.

Mas cuando lo intenta aparecen Kiryu, Nico y West en una D-Wheel y alcanzan a Yusei.

Mas Rotton logra adelantarse y arroja un explosivo, lo que hace que Yusei, Kiryu, Nico y West terminen en el aire. Yusei y Kiryu caen por un barranco pero Nico y West terminan en manos de Rotton.

* * *

Regresando al pueblo, Rotton descubre que la mayor parte de todos han muerto; Bárbara estaba en el centro mirando todas las muertes que ella misma provoco.

* * *

Kiryu y Yusei despiertan de nuevo en el cementerio, Kiryu toma la decisión de convertirse en el Shinigami y enseñarles lo que es el infierno.

-Kiryu yo también luchare-dijo Yusei.

-pero no lo harán solos-dijo la pequeña haciendo su aparición, ahora parecía tener la misma edad que Yusei.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Kiryu mirando a la joven.

-yo soy Pandora Fudo, y he escuchado los ruegos de las almas del lugar-dijo mirando hacia a bajo.

-¿ dijiste que tu nombre es Pandora Fudo?-pregunto Yusei, sin creer lo que la joven dijo.

-si, soy tu hermana menor, no me conoces por que he estado en coma durante 17 años, pero escuche las suplicas de este pueblo durante 10 años. Las almas claman justicia y ahora solo quiero ayudarlas-dijo mirando a los 2 chico.

-como crees que vamos a creer que realmente eres la hermana de Yusei, además el tiene 17 años, los mismos que tu dices tener- dijo Kiryu mirando a la chica.

-pues bien, tu lo pides-y con esto la joven se desvaneció y apareció justo detrás de ambos.

-soy su hermana gemela, y lo que ven ahora es solo una proyección astral de mi alma-dijo.

-me prestaran sus poderes, Yo, quiero quedar satisfecho -dijo Kiryu, los hermanos solo asintieron.

TBC….

Bien me adelante mucho. Con eso de que pronto voy a entrar a clases ya no tendré tanto tiempo de escribir. Por lo mismo planeo terminar varios fic.

También vean…

Una muñeca para Bakura

Rosa Luna

Ever dream

½ ángel ½ demonio

Un cuento de navidad al estilo Yugioh

Quiero un mundo de colores

2 cartas de adiós


End file.
